emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Emmerdale: Revenge
Trouble is in store for several of the Emmerdale regulars when they leave the relative tranquility of the Woolpack for the bright lights of London. Any hopes Marlon has of romancing Kathy are soon dashed upon their arrival in the Big Smoke, and what is slimy Eric Pollard doing down in the capital as well? Plot Dan attacks the courier for being late with their package. Kathy and Marlon check into their hotel. Dan flirts with Kathy in the elevator. Eric and Roy get to their hotel, Roy asks Eric if he could have picked anywhere cheaper. Alex suspects Dan of using him for his contacts, Dan tells Alex that he wants his money from the diamonds. Kathy and Marlon go sightseeing, walk around the streets, visit the arcade and the aquarium. Roy and Eric eat at a run down cafe - the waiter is short with Eric. Kathy and Marlon eat at a fancy restaurant. Marlon tries to subtly admit his feelings to Kathy, her expression shows she doesn't feel the same. Roy pulls out a newspaper, with a photo on the front page that has Alex in the background. Roy walks off, leaving Eric alone. Kathy and Marlon go for a moonlight walk along the river. Dan tries to stop Alex from going out. Kathy and Marlon hit the casino, Kathy has fantastic luck on the table. Dan hears Roy ask the receptionist for Alex Oakwell and follows him to the bathroom. However, Marlon also bumps into Roy and Dan is forced to leave. Marlon and Roy catch up. Marlon is shocked when Roy says that Alex is staying in the same hotel as he is. Roy shows him a newspaper and reveals his intention to find Alex. Kathy's luck runs out as she loses on the tables. Dan bumps into Kathy and offers to buy her a drink. Marlon tries to make Roy think about why he's come to London. As Roy begins to regret his decision, he notices Alex leave the hotel and races down to the foyer, but loses him. He soon catches up and notices Alex walk into a club. Dan gets to know Kathy, and offers to show Kathy around London. Marlon gets defensive over Kathy with Dan. Roy tries to go continue the search to find Alex but Eric stops him, reminding him what he's being paid for. Marlon and Kathy have an awkward breakfast where Kathy gives Marlon the cold shoulder. Roy takes Eric to the fancy hotel for the memorabilia sale despite Marlon telling him not to. Eric sees a beautiful woman in the foyer. Kathy and Marlon also attend the memorabilia sale and are amazed. Eric finds an ornament that suspiciously looks like his ex-wife Dee. Dan bumps into Kathy and compliments her. Eric chats to Dan, who tells Eric to stop by his warehouse on Cedar Lane. Dan makes an urgent call to Alex, telling him to meet at the balcony Kathy spots Eric at the sale. Eric is stunned to see Marlon, but Kathy is not pleased to see Eric. Dan points out Roy to Alex. Alex tells Dan the story behind Linda's death. Eric tests Marlon by asking him to flirt with Tanya. Tanya reveals she is an escort, and Marlon manages to trick Eric into going out with her. Dan and Kathy go on a boat ride. Roy gets Marlon to check which room Alex is in - the receptionist thinks it's Mr. Sinclair. She tells Marlon that he's in the Westminster suite - room 832. Marlon tries to talk Roy out of tracking down Alex. Roy knocks on the door only to find the cleaner in, nobody else. Roy sneaks into the hotel and rummages through Alex's bag, finding a bag of cocaine. The courier walks in on Marlon and Roy, but Marlon manages to convince the man that they are there to check the radiators. The courier informs Dan that he walked in a "tall and thin man and a shorter younger man" in Alex's room. Dan and Kathy go on a dinner date. He presents Kathy with a bracelet. Tanya arrives for her "date" with Eric looking fantastic. Dan and Kathy start making out passionately on the bed. Alex spots Roy, who has fallen asleep, in the hallway. Tanya prepares to leave. She tells him that will be £350 - he is shocked as he didn't realise was a prostitute. Tanya warns Eric that she wants the money otherwise she'll contact her ex-boxer minder, who has a crack habit. Eric is infuriated whilst withdrawing £310 at the cash machine. Alex confronts Dan about Roy. Dan tells Alex that in twenty-four hours, they'll be somewhere else. Marlon asks Dan about Kathy. Eddie and Bill attack Roy on Dan's orders. Kathy goes to talk to Roy about his obsession with Alex. Marlon and Kathy find Roy beaten up lying in the hallway. Marlon tells Kathy that she thinks Dan did that to Roy, Kathy refuses to listen. Dan instructs the courier to deliver the package to his warehouse. Dan is suspicious of Alex and the circumstances of Linda's death. Roy tries to follow the courier but the taxi driver isn't on duty and refuses to drive him. Dan invites Kathy to see his warehouse, she eventually agrees. Kathy is amazed by the view from the warehouse rooftop. Dan wants to show Kathy something downstairs. He takes her into a room and locks the door, asking her to sit down. He reveals he knows Alex and warns Kathy off. Kathy works out that Dan had Roy beaten up. He reveals that he's a detective. Kathy is infuriated and she slaps him. He refuses to let her leave. Dan calls Marlon and warns him to stay away from Oakwell - if he stays away she'll be fine, if he calls the police he'll never see her again. The courier opens the package. He cuts open the ornament to reveal the diamonds. Kathy is cold towards Dan. Eric reveals he has a warehouse, and that he was told the address. He only remembers that the street name involved a tree, and began with "s". He remembers, "Cedar Lane". Roy gets a taxi to the warehouse. Dan offers to make it up to Kathy once the whole thing is over. Roy breaks into the warehouse, setting the alarm off. Dan goes to investigate. Roy finds the ornaments and smashes one, finding the diamonds concealed inside. Dan approaches him and aims a gun at him. Eric and Marlon sneak into the warehouse and find the diamonds. Alex walks in on Dan holding Kathy and Roy hostage. Alex plans to kill them both. Roy teases Alex and Alex holds a gun to Kathy's head, but there's a smash. Dan sends them to investigate the smash. As Eric wishes he hadn't come, Alex finds him. Dan finds Marlon and they all are dragged into the office. Alex aims his gun at Kathy. Dan puts his gun down and stands in front of Alex's gun, revealing that he's a police officer. He tells Alex that he can get out fairly clean, but Alex is not interested. Roy is infuriated and goes for Alex. Alex tries to shoot Roy but Dan deflects the gun. During the struggle between Dan and Alex, Alex fires the gun, shooting Dan. Roy and Alex fight and Alex drags Kathy, held at gunpoint. Alex shoots up to warn Marlon off chasing them. Dan calls for backup. Alex throws Kathy down the stairs and fires another warning shot. Roy goes after Alex. As Roy bursts through the door, Alex tries to shoot him but runs out of bullets. As Roy creeps down the hallway, Alex comes from nowhere and throws a chair at Roy. Roy knocks Alex to the floor but Alex throws Roy to the floor and throws a punch. Roy stands up and grabs Alex, throwing him hard against a wall before throwing punches. As the pair struggle, they fall to the ground and through the floor. Alex makes a run for it, finding a gun and tries to shoot Roy again. Roy shouts out that Alex is a bastard. Alex climbs the ladder to the roof, but Roy tries to pull him down. Alex throws Roy off, dropping his gun which Roy picks up. Roy traps Alex on the roof. Alex begs not to shoot, he offers half the jewels, then all the jewels. Roy and Alex walk closer to the edge of the roof. As Alex teeters over the edge, Alex falls over, holding onto a ledge for dear life. He begs Roy to help him, but Roy watches as Alex falls to his death. Alex's dead body is recovered. A police officer checks on Dan, he says it's only a flesh wound. Dan lies that Alex tried to swing for him but fell from the roof. He tells Roy to stick to the story and he won't be convicted. Whilst checking out of the hotel, Dan tells Kathy that his feelings were genuine, he says that he will visit her in Emmerdale. Dan leans in for a kiss but Kathy pulls away. Eric is still furious at Marlon for his financial loss. Kathy comforts Roy, who thought he would feel better watching Alex die. The four walk out of the hotel. Cast *Courier - Daniel Harcourt *D.S. Dan Campbell - Richard Dillane *Lord Alex Oakwell - Rupam Maxwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Kathy Glover - Malandra Burrows *Male Receptionist - Raymond Blake *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Cook - Irving Czechowicz *Linda Fowler - Tonicha Jeronimo (uncredited) *Tanya - Rachel Grant *Female Receptionist - Li-Leng Au *Eddie - Taharqa Lennona *Bill - Charlie Flint *Taxi Driver - Gabriel Kearn *Police Officer - Ian Harry Crew Notes *The woman who answers the door to Eric Pollard, the woman working at the cafe Eric and Roy Glover go to, the man looking inside Eric's van and the hotel cleaner are uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Flashback scenes from Episode 2270 (16th October 1997) are re-played in this movie. Tonicha Jeronimo is uncredited as Linda Fowler. Category:Emmerdale spin-offs Category:VHSs